


Curious and tired eyes

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood, First Meetings, Gen, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Danny bond over shared experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious and tired eyes

Scott first spots Danny in one of the rooms, nearest to the waiting room. They’re both eight. He had just moved to Beacon Hills and Danny had looked miserable, hooked up to the same machine that Scott knew too well. Looking both ways for any sign of grown ups he darted from his seat and shimmed into Danny’s room; the door open wide enough for him to slip through without getting noticed. Danny is watching him with tired and curious eyes.

Sneaking to Danny’s bed on his tippy toes; he offers his hand when he reaches him.

"Hi, I’m Scott. I’m new."

Danny offers a smile and Scott can see his dimples and Scott smiles wider. “I don’t like the machine either. Do you have asthma too?”

Danny shakes his head, no. “Aw something worse?”

Danny shrugs, and Scott can tell Danny doesn’t want to think what he’s got is worse than anyone else’s but Scott knows, sometimes it’s true. He squeezes Danny’s hand in sympathy. Danny smiles wider and squeezes back.

He talks to Danny about how he moved all the way from New York, ‘cause they wanted his Daddy’s help with something, a missing girl he thinks, and he tells him how it’s really sad; that he’d never want to go missing because it would make his Mommy sad and he hates it when she cries. Danny had nodded in agreement at that and he tells Danny all about his mom. How she saves people’s lives everyday and that when he was all grown up he wanted to be like her; and that he couldn’t tell his Daddy that, afraid that it might make him mad. Danny lies there listening and Scott feels like he’s talking too much; even though he knows that it is really difficult to talk with the mask over your face, it doesn’t make him feel any less guilty. Danny doesn’t seem to mind though; gesturing for him to continue with squeezes of his hand, when Scott gets too quiet.

"Scott, you aren’t harassing my patient are you?"

He whirls around to look up at his mommy and he shakes his head furiously, making himself dizzy.

"No way! I was just keeping him company. He looked really really sad and I know it’s no fun."

His mommy gives him her smile; the one where she’s amused with him but trying not to show it. He likes that smile. He glances back at Danny who, to his surprise, his nodding along to all that Scott is saying and that makes him grin.

"Okay well say goodbye to Danny, he needs his rest and I promise you can come visit him tomorrow."

He whirls back around to face Danny, giving him a kiss on the forehead, like his mommy does for him when he’s sad and in bed recovering from a asthma attack, and a quick hug.

"See you tomorrow Danny."

"Bye Scott."

As he’s leaving Danny’s room, he can’t help think that Danny has a really nice voice, even with the mask muffling it and he can’t wait to see him tomorrow.


End file.
